Jumping to Conclusions
by Mia Wilde
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a boyfriend, which happens to be the very much sought after Natsume Hyuuga. But then one day, Mikan saw her boyfriend with another girl. How will Mikan react? Will she listen to Natsume or let their relationship go down the drain?


**Jumping to Conclusions**

Written by: Mia Wilde

**Disclaimer:** This story is a product of the author's imagination. The author does not own Gakuen Alice or any characters used in the making of the story.

Mikan couldn't believe what she is seeing. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock when she saw her boyfriend, Natsume Hyuuga with a blonde haired girl with cerulean eyes. Natsume was sitting under their Sakura tree grinning and sharing a joke with the girl who is blushing furiously.

Mikan felt hurt and jealous. Did she do something wrong that made Natsume replace her? Or is Natsume secretly seeing another girl? She was so confused and upset that she ran all the way back to their High School dormitory.

Back at Natsume and the blonde girl...

"Who did that to you, Ruka?" asked Natsume, grinning with amusement.

Ruka a.k.a. the other girl blushed furiously while his bestfriend looked at him with amusement and a teasing grin.

"Hotaru..." he mumbled.

Natsume laughed heartily and Ruka slapped his arm hard.

"Sheesh, Ruka. You also act like a girl." said Natsume, recovering from his laugh. "Seriously that girlfriend of yours is very hard to read. We're now 18 and you two have been together for 6 years but she never stops torturing you."

"I also don't get why I'm still with her even though she loves making me suffer. I guess I'm really in love with her."

Natsume nudged Ruka in the ribs.

"You're so cheesy." he commented.

"Look who's talking. You're much worse when you start on ranting about Mikan-chan."

"So what's the reason why Imai did that to you?'

"She said it's a punishment since I'm disturbing her while she's making her new invention."

The two '_guys_' sat silently after their conversation. Suddenly Koko appeared with a panic look on his face.

"What's up, Koko?" asked Ruka.

Koko looked at the blonde '_girl'_ for a few minutes. Ruka looked back at him while Natsume smirked.

"Who are you?" asked Koko.

"I'm Ruka, Koko." replied Ruka.

Koko's eyes widened in surprise and he narrowed his eyes at '_Ruka_'. He read the mind of the blonde '_girl_' and he relaxed.

"Ruka! What happened to you?" asked Koko, flabbergasted.

"Imai punished him, Koko. What's up?" asked Natsume.

"Natsume, Mikan's been drinking in Central Town. She dragged me and Sumire to the Alice Bar since Hotaru is busy with her invention." blabbered Koko. "She seemed so upset about something that we accompanied her and she started drinking a lot. She got drunk and Sumire told me to find you while she stayed there at the bar to look after Mikan."

Natsume didn't waste another moment and headed off to Central Town. Koko followed after him while Ruka decided to go to Hotaru and tell her what happened to Mikan.

Mikan was slumped on a table fast asleep. Sumire was sitting beside her and was shaking Mikan to wake her up. Natsume and Koko arrived and Natsume carried Mikan on his back.

"I'll take care of her from here." said Natsume and nodded at Sumire and Koko.

"Take care of her, Natsume-kun. She seems so upset about something." said Sumire.

Natsume took Mikan back to her room in the High School Dormitory. Mikan was dozing off on his back and was mumbling incoherent things.

"Stupid, cheating Natsume..." mumbled Mikan which caught Natsume's attention. "How dare- how dare he replace...mmmeee with that sssstupid blonde..."

Natsume stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend who was still asleep and pouting in her dreams.

"I-I meean I reeeaaally looooove him sssooooo much and he has the nnervve to cheat on mee? Doesn't hhee know that it hhuurtss sooo muuuch?" continued Mikan and she sobbed, her tears flowing down her cheeks and hiccuping once in a while. "Thhaat jerk..."

Natsume dropped Mikan on her bed and sat beside the sleeping girl. He wiped the tears on his girlfriend's face and smiled gently.

"Stupid jealous polka." he muttered. "Jumping to conclusions like that."

He continued watching the girl sleeping as he played with her hair and stroked her flawless face.

Mikan moaned and clutched her head in pain.

"Stupid drinks. Stupid Natsume. Stupid blonde. Stupid hangover." she muttered and opened her eyes only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at her with amusement.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" asked Mikan in a cold voice as she turned her face away from Natsume.

"What are you upset about Mikan?" asked Natsume, taking Mikan's face with his hand and making her face him.

Mikan bowed her head to avoid her boyfriend's smoldering crimson eyes.

"What are you doing here Natsume?" she whispered softly. "Have you come to break up with me so you can be together with your other girl? If that's what you want, then it's fine with me. Don't continue hurting me, Natsume. I can't take it anymore."

"What nonsense are you saying Mikan?" growled Natsume. "I never cheated on you."

Mikan faced Natsume with tears streaming down her face.

"Then what can you say about that blonde girl who's with you this afternoon under the Sakura tree, huh?" snapped Mikan. "You were laughing with that blushing blonde behind my back. I thought I'd find you there waiting for me but what did I see? You're cheating, Natsume and don't deny it because I saw it with my own eyes you jerk!"

Natsume laughed while Mikan stared at him with bewilderment.

"What are you laughing about?" Mikan asked. "You think I'm joking? Do you think our relationship is just a joke? What do you think of me, Natsume? Do I look like your personal clown?"

Natsume stopped laughing and looked at Mikan disbelievingly.

"You're imagination's running wild, Mikan." he said. "Don't jump to conclusions like that."

"Then what's your explanation, Natsume? It better be good or I'll kick you out of my life permanently." threatened Mikan.

Natsume took Mikan's face in his hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. Mikan struggled to keep away but Natsume's hands had a firm hold on her face.

"Look at me, Mikan." Natsume said softly. "If I was cheating behind your back, I would have left you alone there at the bar with Shouda and Koko and I wouldn't have stayed with you until you woke up. You know how much I love you."

Mikan blushed as she saw the look on Natsume's face while he was saying all those things to her.

"Then who's that blonde girl?" she mumbled softly.

"That was Ruka, Mikan." answered Natsume.

Mkan's eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh? How on earth-?"

"Imai punished him for disturbing her while she's busy with her invention."

Natsume looked at his still surprised girlfriend. He looked at her hand and put his hand on top of hers.

"So you believe me now?" he asked hopefully, looking at his girlfriend's honey brown orbs.

Mikan suddenly giggled and laughed which caused Natsume to look at her disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Come to think of it, that's exactly what Hotaru would do." she said while still giggling uncontrollably. "and that blonde girl also looked and acted like Ruka-pyon."

Natsume chuckled while looking at Mikan. The said girl turned to him and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him to her embrace.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Natsume." she said sincerely. "I love you so much."

Natsume looked straight in Mikan's eyes and smiled.

"I love you too, Mikan. I would never replace you for some other girl. Remember that, okay?" he whispered.

Mikan nodded and smiled back at her boyfriend. Natsume closed the gap between them and covered Mikan's mouth with his. The two became so engrossed with what they are doing that they did not notice the door open, courtesy of their friends, who all stood with their jaws hanging open.

"I thought-", started Ruka, who finally became a guy again after reconciling with Hotaru.

Hotaru closed the door of her bestfriend's room and faced the gang.

"Well, I guess they don't need our help after all.", she said. "Those two idiots are now grown ups and they know how to handle their problems. Let's just leave them alone."

The gang nodded in response and left with smiles on their faces. Indeed, Mikan and Natsume have grown up and they now know how to settle their problems by themselves without much help from their friends. Considering the previous fights of the two since they started their relationship, they really had improved well.

"Hey guys! Natsume's really grown up now!", exclaimed Koko suddenly.

The others looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah.", replied Ruka, smiling fondly.

"He's thinking about doing _it_ with Mikan!", Koko exlaimed again, grinning widely.

Mochu and Kitsuneme wolf whistled while the other's smiles froze on their faces. Hotaru suddenly twitched in annoyance.

"That pervert, he never does change.", and with that said, she marched off towards Mikan's room again.

"That Natsume…", sighed Ruka and sensing his girlfriend's anger, he ran off after Hotaru.

**END**

Hi guys! I'm new here and I hope you liked my story. Any suggestions, comments, reviews, favorites and criticisms are very much welcomed. :-)


End file.
